In the process of manufacturing hard disk drives (HDD) the servo track data must be written to the disk surfaces. In order to speed up this process, manufacturers commonly write more than one disk surface at a time, and up to the total number of surfaces (up to eight) at the same time. The preamps must have the ability to enter the Servo Write mode to enable writing to several heads simultaneously. Write drivers typically dissipate a lot of power due to the high-speed and high-current writing requirements of today's HDDs. It is not practical to turn on eight of these power-hungry writers at the same time. Since servo writing is done at a much lower data rate (such as less than 500 Mb/s) than normal data writing (such as 1.5 Gb/s), an approach to accommodate simultaneous writing of many surfaces has been to incorporate a lower performance and lower power write driver with each head which operates only during Servo Write mode. The object of these servo writers is to dissipate as little power as possible and to consume as little silicon area as possible.